Conventionally, as an imaging method concerning a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, fast spin echo (FSE) method has been known. The FSE method is an imaging method that collects a plurality of echo signals referred to as an echo train by applying a plurality of refocusing pulses in sequence after having applied an excitation pulse to a subject.